Niklaus Mikaelson (VCM's Lore)
This article, Niklaus Mikaelson, is the sole property of VelaCassiopeiaMalfoy and cannot be used, edited, or referenced without their permission, with the exception of collaboration articles, whereas terms listed above are unserviceable. Niklaus Mikaelson (''Elder Futhark: ᚾᛁᚲᛚᚨᚢᛋ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ'') was the main protagonist (and sometimes antagonist/anti-hero) of The Originals. He was a former main character, antagonist/anti-hero of The Vampire Diaries. Klaus was an Original Vampire and a Werewolf, making him the Original Hybrid. Klaus is the biological son of Ansel Alden and Esther Mikaelson, the step-son of Mikael Ulrikson, and nephew of Dahlia Gyldenløve-Josephson. Klaus is the twin brother of Maxentius Mikaelson, older brother of Henrik Mikaelson; the maternal younger half-brother of Freya, Finn, and Elijah Mikaelson; and the maternal older half-brother of Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson. Klaus is the uncle of Freya and Mathias' unborn son; Freya and Keelin's son, Nik; Elijah and Elena's children Johnathan and Jenna, Rebekah and Matt's twins Victor and Victoria Mikaelson-Donovan . Klaus is the father of Hope, Grace, Remus, and Merabella; whose mother is Viviana, and the adopted father of Marcel Gerard, an orphan boy he rescued and eventually turned into a vampire. Klaus was first mentioned in the second season of The Vampire Diaries in Rose, during a conversation between Rose and Stefan Salvatore. Rose warns Stefan about the Original Vampires which led to Elena Gilbert believing Klaus was the oldest vampire in history. Elijah later mentions that Klaus is a recluse and trusts very few people, usually only in his inner circle. For over a thousand years, Klaus had been trying to break a curse placed on him. He created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. His goal was to liberate his werewolf side so he could sire his own super species of werewolf-vampire hybrids. In 1492, he finally got the chance to break his curse when he met Katerina Petrova, the final piece necessary to break the curse. However, Katerina managed to foil his plan to use her in the sacrifice by turning into a vampire. For the next 500 years, Klaus searched for a way to break the curse without the doppelgänger, forcing generations of witches to help him. During his search for a way to break the curse, Klaus hunted down his family and neutralized them. He also hunted Katerina, who had escaped him and stolen his moonstone. However, it should also be noted that he was also on the run from his step-father, Mikael, as Klaus had an abusive childhood. Besides his family, during the 1920's, Klaus formed a strong bond and brotherly relationship with Stefan. He then met with the vampire, Caroline Forbes, and starts to care about her, and after a long time they were friends. In New Orleans, he had a father/son bond relationship with Marcel whom he works with in ruling New Orleans until Klaus discovered his treachery for bringing Mikael to New Orleans. They reformed their friendship when Marcel saved his children and they worked together to bring down their enemies. He also cared for the bartender Camille O'Connell, with whom he had fallen in love before her death. Klaus was primarily a member of the Mikaelson Family, and a member of the Alden Family. He was connected to the Labonair Family, a royal werewolf family via his children, and a member of the North East Atlantic Pack as well as the Gyldenløve Family. Early History Throughout The Vampire Diaries Throughout The Originals Personality Attitude Towards Humans Based on what has been seen throughout both The Originals and The Vampire Diaries, like Katerina Petrova, Klaus has no regard for human life. However, like Stefan Salvatore, Klaus has been known to keep memoranda of his kills. In The Originals, upon learning of his unborn children, Klaus was willing to allow the witches to kill his unborn children and Viviana to show that he will not be given an ultimatum. Klaus, however, realized what the children could do to his life and saved them, suggesting that he cares about his family. He is shown to kill humans if it suits to his advantage or for feeding. However, he is shown to care for some humans, such as Kieran O'Connell, someone he respected; prior to his death, and Camille O'Connell, his trusted therapist and friend. Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Elijah Mikaelson Rebekah Mikaelson Kol Mikaelson Henrik Mikaelson Hope Mikaelson Grace Mikaelson Remus Mikaelson Merabella Mikaelson Viviana Labonair Other Relationships * Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah (Half-Siblings/Former Allies) * Klaus, Viviana, and Hope (Father/Mother/Daughter/Allies) * Klaus, Viviana, and Grace (Father/Mother/Daughter/Allies) * Klaus, Viviana, and Remus (Father/Mother/Son/Allies) * Klaus, Viviana, and Merabella (Father/Mother/Daughter/Allies) * Klaus and Finn (Half-Brothers/Former Enemies) * Klaus and Freya (Half-Brother and Half-Sister/Former Allies) * Mikael and Klaus (Step-Father and Step-Son/Enemies) * Klaus and Ansel (Father and Son/Frenemies) * Klaus and Esther (Mother and Son/Enemies) * Klaus and Dahlia (Aunt and Nephew/Former Allies/Enemies) * Klaus and Lucien (Ex-Friends/Enemies) * Klaus and Aurora (Ex-Girlfriend/Enemies) * Klaus and Davina (Enemies) * Klaus and Genevieve (Enemies/Ex-Lovers) * Klaus and Kieran (Friends/Former Allies) * Damon and Klaus (Former Enemies/Friends) * Stefan and Klaus (Former Enemies/Friends) * Klaus and Bonnie (Frenemies/Former Enemies) * Klaus and Alaric (Former Enemies/Allies) * Klaus and Elena (Former Enemies/Frenemies/Allies) * Klaus and Sophie (Enemies/Former Allies) * Klaus and Katherine (Former Enemies/Frenemies/Allies) * Klaus and Josh (Frenemies/Former Allies) * Klaus and Aiden (Friends/Former Allies) Events Influenced By Klaus' Goal of Breaking the Curse |-|Katherine/Mason= * Katherine turning into a vampire to avoid being sacrificed. ** Katerina * Katherine's arrival in Mystic Falls, betraying her friends and family, siring Stefan and Damon and faking her death. ** Lost Girls Children of the Damned **''Blood Brothers'' **''Founder's Day'' **''The Return'' * The moonstone coming into George Lockwood's possession. ** Memory Lane * Mason Lockwood's curse being activated. ** Kill or Be Killed * Katherine Pierce and Mason Lockwood's return to Mystic Falls. ** Founder's Day ** The Return |-|Tyler/Caroline= * Caroline being turned into a vampire. ** The Return * Tyler's curse being activated. ** Masquerade |-|Rose/Trevor= * Rose and Trevor kidnapping Elena so they could get their freedom. ** Masquerade ** Rose |-|Elijah/Isobel= * Elijah meeting the Petrova Doppelgänger. Rose granted freedom while Trevor was decapitated. ** Rose * Elijah's deal with Elena. ** By the Light of the Moon * The death of: ** Luka ** Jonas ** Greta Martin * Elijah's revival, and trust for Elena. ** The Last Dance, Klaus * Isobel's return to Mystic Falls (under compulsion of Klaus) and with the help of Maddox, retrieving the moonstone and capturing Katherine and Alaric. After Isobel's job was finished, she was compelled by Klaus to take off her necklace and burn to death in the sunlight. (The House Guest, Know Thy Enemy) |-|Elena/Jenna= * Jenna being turned into a vampire. ** The Last Day * The deaths of Jenna, Jules, Elena (resurrected) and John. **''The Sun Also Rises'' * Elena readying herself to be sacrificed to save her friends. ** The Sacrifice ** By the Light of the Moon Appearances The Vampire Diaries The Originals Legacies Episode Absence Name * Klaus is a German variation of "Nicholas". From the Greek Νικολαος (Nikolaos) meaning "victory of the people". It's the name of a saint who is at the origin of Saint Claus legend. It is also a shortened name of Niklaus. In Ancient Norse: '''ᚾᛁᚲᛚᚨᚢᛋ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ. * '''Mikaelson is of of Scandinavian origin and means "Son of Mikael". By Norse traditions, Niklaus surname should have been Anselson (Son of Ansel) since Ansel is his biological father. Trivia Tropes * Chronic Backstabbing Disorder -''' 'nuff said. * 'The Casanova -' Katerina (a little) and, most recently, Viviana. * 'A Day in the Limelight -' Has an episode named after him. Due to his nature at the time, it also classifies as a Villain Episode . * 'Actually fits the Evil Brit accent trope -' as the only character on the show with a British accent, this has not been averted nor inverted. * 'Monster Sob Story -' Due to an illegitimate birth, his step-father Mikael is unjustly more volatile towards him. See Abusive Parents . See also Cry for the Devil. * 'Magnificent Bastard -' Averted due to Villainous Breakdown * 'And I Must Scream -' Shared with family. However, instead of being daggered, Klaus must literally be chained and desiccated. When Alaric was turned into a vampire/vampire hunter, Klaus could do nothing to prevent Alaric from staking his desiccated body with the white oak stake . * 'SelfMadeOrphan -' Niklaus has killed his legal-father and mother. * 'Papa Wolf Overprotective Dad -' Klaus is very protective of his children and has no limits when it comes to their safety and well being. He even almost killed his own father in order to protect his two eldest daughters after he found out about Hope and Grace still being alive (but thought about how Viviana would react if she found out about it). Klaus trusts nobody apart from himself and Viviana when it comes to his children and his love for them has no bounds. References See Also * The '''Niklaus Mikaelson article uses material from the "Niklaus Mikaelson" article from the Vampire Diaries wiki at FANDOM and is licensed under the Commons Attribution-Share Alike License.